


Meet The Rascals!

by Petunia_Fettucini



Series: The Probably Cursed Boarding School [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, First Meetings, Other, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petunia_Fettucini/pseuds/Petunia_Fettucini
Summary: A series of (un)fortunate events by Park Jinyoung
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: The Probably Cursed Boarding School [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790392
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Meet The Rascals!

**Author's Note:**

> Babies!
> 
> While I am continuing the work on the gc fic, I present you the background stories of how Jinyoung met the rascals (minus Jaebum bcs they went wayyyy back since middle school)
> 
> I hope you could grasp each person’s character more by this 
> 
> Enjoy! Xoxo

**_ JinyoungxYoungjae _ **

It was a cloudy evening and the classes had ended for the day. Students roaming down the corridor, many went to the cafeteria, some went straight to their dorm, and some others went to the mart, possibly for snacks. Youngjae was a first year who hadn’t found a friend yet, so he was just absent minded-ly walking alone, passed the halls to the south side of the school towards recreational building, where school clubs, a coffee shop and school mart located. He went in to the coffee shop and stood in line to order. He craved for something sweet and sour, and thinking about sweet ice peach tea. 

He stood behind a brown haired guy a little shorter than he is. His eyes automatically trailed down and looked at the guy’s behind and unconsciously murmured “ damn..”  because the guy sure has a nice round ass. Shocked himself with it, Youngjae quickly close his mouth and cursed himself in his head, hoping the guy didn’t hear it. Seems like he didn’t.

The line finally shorten and its the brown haired guy turn to order. Youngjae looked at his watch, and realized he’d been standing for ten minutes. He heard the guy’s voice greet the barista and felt a strange calm feeling, so he kept on listening. The guy ordered a strawberry milk and sweet ice peach tea. He finished his order and step aside, allowing Youngjae to step forward. The barista smile and greet Youngjae.

“Good evening! What would you like to order?”

“Evening, sweet ice peach tea, please.”

The barista frown a little and put on a sorry smile, “Sorry man, but we ran out of peach. Someone just ordered the last one. Would you like anything else?”

Youngjae was quite taken a back by that, and while he was thinking, a voice beside him chimed in.

“You could order an iced americano instead and exchange with me.”

It surprised Youngjae and he jumped a little because of it, earning a laugh from the same person. After he regained his composure, he looked at the source of the voice, “Oh no, I don’t wanna ruin your evening by taking your order.”

“Well technically we just swap our drinks, you aren’t taking anything from me. Go on, people are waiting,” and the guy smile while moving his head towards the line behind Youngjae.

He looked behind and sure, people were lining up behind him now. Youngjae then look at the barista and tell him, “I’ll take an iced americano then.”

“Alright! That would be 4,000 Won. Please wait there for your drink. Thank you and have a nice day!” The barista gestured to the side where the brown haired guy was standing. Youngjae paid and move beside him.

“Are you sure about the drink? i don’t mind drinking an iced americano.”

The brown haired laugh and god if that wasn’t the most beautiful sound on this earth, Youngjae don’t know what else is.

“I could actually use some caffeine right now, don’t worry. Beside, you looked like you hadn’t think about another drink, so I feel you should take it instead.”

Suddenly the barista shouted both of their orders. The guy took the sweet ice peach tea and slide the drink to Youngjae while saying, “Park Jinyoung, second year.”

Youngjae took the iced americano and did the same, “Choi Youngjae, first year so I’ll call you hyung.”

Jinyoung took a sip of his iced americano and looked like he was thinking, “Choi..Youngjae.. I heard the name somewhere...”

Someone opened the door and it turned out to be Im Jaebeom. He quickly scanning the room and grinned from ear to ear when he spotted Jinyoung.

“Nyoungie!” Jaebeom walked in their direction. He stopped in front of Jinyoung and grabbed the strawberry milk that was on the counter.

“Sorry Mr. Kim kinda irritated because many kids failed the quiz and gave a long lecture.” He opened the bottle and took a sip, then looked at Youngjae.

“Oh? Jae-ah! You’re here!” He then looked at Jinyoung, “Nyoungie, this is my cousin that I talked to you about.”

“Ahhh yes, the cousin that just joined the school a month after the classes started.”

“Yep, thats me. Misinformed that it was July, when turns out it was June.”

“No Nyoungie he just don’t wanna move out from home.” Jaebeom took another sip of his strawberry milk.

“Hyung! I do not!”

Jinyoung let out his laugh, “Sure, Youngjae-ah, why don’t you come and join us for dinner?”

Youngjae taught about it. The thing is, even though he is a cousin to Jaebeom, he was actually a quite long distant relative. They only met twice every year. During Chuseok and Christmas. Does he want to get to know him better? Hell yes. Not only because Jaebeom was the sole successor of the Im empire, he also found the guy quite charismatic. Jaebeom was a troublemaker kid or so he heard, but then he changed. And he believe one of the reason was this Park Jinyoung guy who just swapped his drink with him. So he finally decided, and put on his best smile.

“Sure hyung, if you guys dont mind.”

“Then lets go.”

Six months after that, Youngjae adore those two more than anyone else. Later He also found the reason of Jaebeom’s change. It was solely because of the one and only, Park Jinyoung.

**_ JinyoungxJackson _ **

“Now, Jackson, you can take that empty seat, beside Park Jinyoung. Hope you two become best buddies.”

There are murmurs in class, and the woman, dismissed herself from the class. She was just an administration employee after all.

Jackson looked at the empty seat then walked towards it. He put his bag a little too harsh on the table, and sat. Then turned his head to observe the Park Jinyoung guy.

Uniform ironed neatly. Hair brown-ish. Glasses. Smooth light skin, not too pale. The most important thing, not much taller than he was (Jackson wont admit that but he has a complex about his height. He make up for it with his body build.)

He was reading but not a textbook, since the class hadn’t started yet. So Jackson decided to start a little talk with him.

“Hey neat guy. Is there anything I need to know about surviving in this school.”

Jinyoung looked up to him and  wow  he sure is pretty, and  damn  those lips, Jackson thought.

“This is a school for kids with overflowing money. Or at least their parents. I don’t think you need anything else.”

“Ooohh so who are your parents? Which company? Or is it old money?”

“I am the only one in this entire school who doesn’t have all of those.”

And before Jackson could reply, the teacher came in and Jinyoung closed the book he just read and open the one beneath.

After the class finished, students packed their bags and started moving to the next class. Jackson and Jinyoung did the same. But when both of them just outside the door, Jinyoung took a different turn than everyone else, confusing Jackson.

“W-wait! Jinyoung! Where is the next class?”

Jinyoung turned, looking a bit tired. “Follow the others. Turn right from this hall and down the stairs. You’ll see the sign above the door.”

“And where are you going?”

“Student council. I need to do something. You should hurry, Mr. Yoo isn’t a patient man.” Jinyoung continued his walk after that, leaving a confused Jackson.

It was lunch time, and Jinyoung still hadn’t finished checking out the ‘Welcome Ceremony’ brochure yet. Suddenly the door open and revealing Mr. Yoo. Behind him was Jackson. Jinyoung stood up and bowed. Mr. Yoo put both of his hands on his waist while looking annoyed.

“This kid was roaming in front of my class for ten minutes then had the nerve to showed up without books. Heard he was your table-mate. Inform him better next time.” Then he left.

Jinyoung let out a sigh, then gestured Jackson to sit down in front of him. Jackson sit and grinned.

“I am sorry, all the doors look the same!”

“I’ve told you to look above the doors,” Jinyoung back to sit on his chair.

“So, what are you? I mean, you sit there behind this big ass table,”

“Language please, Jackson.”

“This MASSIVE table, and these papers,” Jackson took one of it and examined it contents, “....brochure?”

Jinyoung snatched the brochure from Jackson’s hand and put it back on the table, “There will be a welcome ceremony for new first years. Tradition. Talent show and stuff,” then he looked straight to Jackson’s eyes, “Wanna join?”

Before Jackson could answer, the door open once again, but its Jaebeom instead. He was smiling but dropped it quickly after seeing Jackson. He stayed in front off the door, holding the door handle.

“Busy?”

“Not really, come in hyung.”

Jaebeom closed the door and slowly walked towards Jinyoung, but then stopped beside Jackson.

“You are new.” Jaebeom said, more like a statement than question.

“Y-yes. I am.” Jackson’s heart skipped a beat. He felt intimidated.

“He is a new guy from China, turns out to be my table-mate,” Jinyoung was continuing his task, “Have you eaten, hyung?”

“I was going to ask,” Jaebeom moved his attention back to Jinyoung, then his smile was back, “Here, for you.”

Jinyoung murmured a small “thanks” and grabbed the bento that Jaebeom gave to him. Jaebeom then walked around the table, getting closer to Jinyoung and settled by sitting on the edge of the table, facing Jinyoung. He handed Jinyoung a pair of chopstick, then pulled a sandwich from his blazer pocket. They ate together in silence.

Jackson watched all of this happened in front of him and wondered,  are they a couple?  He wouldn’t be surprise if they are. He decided to get out from there and was quietly standing up from the chair when Jinyoung called out to him.

“Jackson, I’ll show you around the school after classes over. The cafeteria located inside D hall. It is literally in front of this building, please don’t get lost,” he said with a whine.

“He he I cant guarantee you that, but anyway, nice to see you, Jaebeom-ssi,” Jackson carefully looked at Jaebeom and quickly averted his eyes back to Jinyoung, “and enjoy your lunch date guys!”

He ran for the door and out of sight in a mere second, leaving Jinyoung and Jaebeom with wide eyes.

**_ JinyoungxYugyeom _ **

“So.. you are telling me.. that you want to participate on the talent show, but you don’t want to show your face?”

“The thing is hyung... can I call you hyung?”

“Whatever suits you, Yugyeom.”

“Ok, so the thing is hyung, I am shy.”

The kid stopped talking and Jinyoung became more confused than before.

This whole thing of ‘Welcome Ceremony’ never failed to confuse Jinyoung since he became the President of Student Council, even during middle school. You see, all of Jinyoung’s academic life here was always achieving good exam score and running the student council. That cursed headmaster basically dumped all of the non-academic problem to him, while also demanding him to keep his good grades.

‘Welcome Ceremony’ was one of his important duty. It is an event where the Headmaster would show up not only for the first, but also the last time in front of first year kids for the rest of their school life (unless they get expelled, then they would meet him for the second time). There would be talent show, food bazaar, school clubs showroom, and several game booths. Everyone that involve in it would report their work directly to Jinyoung, even if they are a teacher. Of course being a President of Student Council, he has people who work under him. But the whole event was his responsibility so he don’t want to risk anything.

The main highlight during the event is the talent show, where club members would show off their skills and several first years would try their luck on high school fame. All they got to do is to fill in the form on the brochure that spread through the hands of student council members, then put the filled in form in the box outside the student council’s room.

Jinyoung was alone in the student council’s room, sorting out the form that got in the box and one of it was from this first year named Kim Yugyeom. The hand-writing was so messy it gave Jinyoung headache. Under the column ‘ What’s the TALENT you’ve got ’ , this kid wrote ‘ dance like no one’s watching ’ . Jinyoung had a weird feeling about it, hence why the kid was now sitting in front of him.

“Okay, I am not a psychology major, so I cant give you any input of that personality trait of yours...but,” Jinyoung let out a big sigh, “Do you have an alternative or another thing in your mind that could work with that shyness of yours?”

“There are no obligation of showing face right? What if I put on a mask?”

“Its a high school welcome ceremony Yugyeom, not a masquerade party.”

“Ah! I could dance behind the curtain, and let out my shadow instead.”

Jinyoung thought for a moment, considering it. “Do you know how to? Because you have to prepare it on your own. That’s the rule.”

“Damn, too much hassle.”

“Language, Yugyeom.”

“But I could dance any type of dance, right?”

“You cant do striptease.”

“....other than that?”

“If you think its appropriate for school environment, than its fine.”

“Okay hyung! Thanks for the help!”

Before Jinyoung could give him another rule, he run to him (Jinyoung was sitting behind his table) and hug him. Jinyoung lost for words and the next thing he knew, he was alone again in the room.

The big day came. After six weeks full of headache, caffeine, and stupid unimportant meetings here and there, Jinyoung almost threw up the kimbap he ate for breakfast if not for the constant cheer up messages from Jaebeom. All the first years were now gathering in the auditorium. Noises from the cheerful kids filled in the big room. The headmaster just finished his speech. Jinyoung himself was sitting behind the stage, in the middle of backstage chaos. In 30 minutes, club members would be on stage, and after that the first year kids..

“Jinyoung hyung!” Someone called him from his left, it was Yugyeom.

“Oh, you’re here. Finally decided on something?”

“Hehe just wait and see hyung! You’ll be watching right?”

Jinyoung snorted, “Sure, don’t let me down kid.”

Yugyeom whined, “Hyuung I am only two years younger than youuu!”

Jinyoung laughed and signed Yugyeom to get out of there because the club members would start the demo. Yugyeom took the hint and waved while leaving the backstage. There are thirty five school clubs in these boarding school (parents were throwing money into putting their kids here, might as well give their kids many fun activities to join), each club would be given 15 minutes showtime, so it took more than two hours for these clubs to finish.

The last club finally done their stage, so now its ten minutes break before the first years show up. Jinyoung already retreated inside the auditorium, taking a seat in the second farthest row from the stage. He looked at the rundown and realized, Yugyeom was going to be the first contestant. Jinyoung chuckled a little, and felt his phone vibrated. A text from Jaebeom.

ImJaebum: having fun mocking the clubs show?

ParkJinyoung: Ha ha its finished hyung.

ParkJinyoung: After this is what I am waiting for.

ParkJinyoung: That Yugyeom kid is the first contestant.

ImJaebum: ahh the one that you thought considering striptease?

ParkJinyoung: I had a strong feeling about it!

ParkJinyoung: I met the kid backstage, but he didn’t tell me exactly what he is going to do.

ImJaebum: you just have to stay and found out yourself then

ParkJinyoung: Thats my plan hyung. I’ll record it for you.

_10 minutes later_

ParkJinyoung: ASDFGHJJJKM

ParkJinyoung: HYUNG

ParkJinyoung: YELLOW

ImJaebum: who? What? Why yellow?

ParkJinyoung: The kid’s hair! Yugyeom’s hair! A freaking mustard yellow!

ImJaebum: well so you can see him even from far away

ParkJinyoung: whAt THE F-

ImJaebum: if you wanna curse just let it out, nyoungie

ParkJinyoung: SEE IT YOURSELF

ParkJinyoung: *attached video file*

ImJaebum: wait

ImJaebum: DAMN SON

ImJaebum: he can get it

ParkJinyoung: HYUNG!

_**JinyoungxMark** _   
  


Jinyoung was just finishing a student council work, when the room got knocked. He yelled, “Come in!” And Mr. Cha showed up from behind the door, shooting him an apologetic smile. Jinyoung quickly stood up and bowed.

“Ah Jinyoung, don’t be too polite with me. Being in this room most of the time must took a toll on you at this point.” Mr Cha gestured Jinyoung to sit.

“But you are a teacher, sunbae,” Jinyoung said with a smile. “What brings you here?”

“So this senior of yours,” Mr. Cha pulled someone’s hand, and a thin boy with red hair came inside, “Has a sleeping habit that need to get rid off.”

The boy, definitely a foreigner, and taller than him, looked at Jinyoung lazily while scratching his neck. He let out a yawn.

“Oh seems like a hard trouble,” Jinyoung raised his eyebrow.

“His studies are fine, but other teachers afraid that he would fall asleep during finals,” Mr. Cha looked worried. “I’ll leave him to you okay? Thank you, and take care Jinyoung-ah!” He waved at Jinyoung then exited the room.

If Jinyoung could be honest, he didn’t know what to do. Why the hell a sleeping student be a problem to student council? Cha Hakyeon sunbae was right, it did took a toll on him because the school keep giving him shit like this. Jinyoung felt a headache was going to come, so he reached for his water bottle and drank all of the waters left. Then he took two deep breaths with closed eyes. He felt another presence in the room and quickly open his eyes. That senior were still here, standing.

“I am sorry...whats your name?”

“Mark.”

“Okay, I am sorry Mark-ssi, please have a seat,” he gestured his hand towards the chair in front of his table, “I was spacing off a bit.”

“Being the headmaster’s pet sure is tiring huh?” Mark took a seat, while scratching his head instead of his neck now.

Jinyoung was taken a back by that statement. He didn’t know whether to take it as an insult or just a mere conversation opening. If its the second, then this guy has a very bad social skill.

“I bet you are more tired since you fall asleep in your classes.”

“I am a gamer.”

Jinyoung was confused, “.....okay?”

“I cant skip classes because my parents paid for all of this shit,”

“Language, Mark-ssi.”

“So I only have night time to do my live streaming.” Suddenly he looked straight to Jinyoung’s eyes, “Because of that, I lost my sleep and decided to get it back during the day.”

Jinyoung got it. The point of the problem is this Mark-ssi stayed up all night playing games, so he got tired during classes. Jinyoung rested his head on his right palm, then asked,

“Are you a good gamer though?”

That took Mark off guard, his face went red and his eyes became wide open, he yelled “YAH! I HAVE A GAME STREAMING CHANNEL! 100K OF PEOPLE SUBSCRIBED!”

It surprised Jinyoung and caused him having a blank moment. Then he laughed, because its nothing serious. This guy just had a different priorities in life. Why was everyone have to take his habit so seriously?

“Do your parents knew about this? What did they say?”

Mark, with his face still in the shade of red, pout a little and crossed his arms in front his chest. “I have a full gaming set in my dorm room, they bought it for me. They don’t mind as long as I never failed my class, which I did!”

Jinyoung smiled after hearing this because in the end, the kid’s parents even supported him! There are zero problem in here. “Then I’ll tell your teachers not to worry about you, as long as you keep your study,” he put up a finger in front of him, “But! No gaming during finals season because you have to keep awake during the tests.”

Mark grinned and looking like he is finally awake after those minutes of talking. He then said, “You are not bad, president.”

Jinyoung raised his eyebrow and replied, “Neither you, Mark-ssi. Now, I think you are ready to get back to your class.”

“I am fully awake now, and you dismissed me? What a shame.” Mark got up from the seat and walked to the door. He stopped in the middle and turned back facing Jinyoung, “Tell me if you broken up with that Im guy, because I’ll definitely smash that ass.” He winked and walked out of the room.

Jinyoung stunned on his seat with his face as red as a tomato.

**_ JinyoungxBambam _ **

“I swear to god hyung at this point, if the headmaster’s going to give me work during summer holiday, I’ll throw a tantrum.” Jinyoung walked faster while hugging his covered body. He felt cold even with double layer of sweater and a coat.

“Ha ha patient nyoungie, yes it sucks, but you basically are the one who’s running the school.” Jaebeom also walked faster so he could be side by side with Jinyoung.

“But hyung, that gave me nothing at all. It just makes me more...,” Jinyoung whined and suddenly slowed his pace and pointed his finger to the building ahead of them. A big blue sign written ‘Police Station’ was on it. “Found it.”

Both of them walked towards the building. Jaebeom reached for the door handle first, opened it for Jinyoung to go in. When both of them finally inside, they were greeted with an empty station. There were no sign of human, even the television were off. Jinyoung and Jaebeom looked at each other with the same confusion in their face.

Suddenly the door opened behind them with a loud shrieking noise, making both of them jumped and turned. Out of reflex, Jinyoung reached for Jaebeom’s arm and hold it tight, while Jaebeom put his free hand to cover both of their bodies. The person who opened the door, who definitely look foreign, also jumped slightly backwards and let out a loud “AH, JESUS!”

“We should be the one yelling that. Who are you?” Jinyoung didn’t mean to sound harsh, but he was a little freaking out.

“You guys surprised me! It was empty before! I came here, needed help and no one’s here so I checked outside.” The guy walked to a cheap looking leather sofa and sat on it. Jinyoung then realized the guy had a big luggage that he dragged and settled beside the sofa. Before Jinyoung could comment on it, Jaebeom said instead,

“Are you a tourist?”

“Hell! Why would I vacay in a suspicious city like this?????” The guy crossed his arm and put his right leg above his left, looking like he regretted to ever be in here.

Jinyoung want to comment on the guy’s language so badly, but then the guy continued with a smirk, “how long are you guys gonna stand so closely like that? This is police station, behave.”

Jaebeom didn’t realize that he practically was hugging Jinyoung, and quickly retreated his hand that cover their front, while Jinyoung slowly released his grip from Jaebeom’s arms. Both of them casted their eyes to the floor and was looking embarrassed with themselves. But Jinyoung quickly remembered that this guy hadn’t answer Jaebeom question.

“You havent answered his question.”

“Damn I thought you forgot. I am not korean as you can see, but I lived in this country since 5 years ago,” the guy showed his five fingers to Jinyoung, “And my old-man, being a great man he is, sent me to go to this boarding school that located in the middle of nowhere, outside a possibly ghost town.” He finished with a big huff.

Jinyoung step forward, “wait, is your name...Kunpi- Bu- Kumbu- ..,” he tried hard to remember it, even looked back at Jaebeom who just shrugged.

The guy’s eyes widen and looked terrified, “Kunpimook Bhuwakul! Oh god, how do you know?!” Then he hugged his backpack with one hand and gripped his luggage with the other, “Are you guys tryna rob me?!” He shrieked.

Jinyoung laughed while realizing the guy was just a lost kid. “God, you’re just a kid. I am Park Jinyoung, President of Student Council. I was sent to look for you,” he gestured his hand towards Jaebeom, “Thats my friend, Im Jaebeom. We are both in our third year.”

Jinyoung gave his right hand to the boy for a hand shake and when the boy took it, Jinyoung gripped it and look him in the eyes, “Please use a better language next time, hm?” And he let out his usual charming smile.

The boy gulped, “You scared me..”

Jaebeom suddenly laugh and turned both Jinyoung and the boy’s attention to him. “C’mon guys lets get out of here.” He proceedsto walk towards the big luggage, “I’ll help you with this. Lets go its late.”

The three of them got out from the police station and were walking together side by side, with the boy in the middle. Jinyoung decided to ask the boy about his situation.

“So why did you roaming around in there? No way you got here by the bus because our school has its own bus stop. You drove a car, didn’t you? And why did you alone in the first place?” Jinyoung said all of that in one breath, making Jaebeom snorted.

The boy shrugged, “Yea, I was with a driver, but then our car had a flat tire, so I decided to ask the school to pick me. I walked for 20 minutes! Didn’t know I was going to walk further.” He frowned.

“Yah! Be grateful brat, I was almost letting you spent the night in the police station.”

“Wha- How come a student council be this mean?!” The boy whined.

“Ssh guys toned it down, we dont wanna wake people up at this hour.” Jaebeom put a finger in front of his lips.

“Do people really live here? Its so quite!”

“SSSHH!”, Jaebeom and Jinyoung said in unison.

After walking (while dragging a big heavy luggage for Jaebeom) for about 10 minutes, they arrived in front of a giant metal gates. Jinyoung walked towards the right side of it and clicked on a tiny metal post and spoke to the intercom, “Its Park Jinyoung, 5-471-10. We arrived with the student.” After three seconds, the metal gates open by itself. That surprised the boy a little bit.

“Whoa-“

They continue their walk to the straight concreted path behind the gate. Jinyoung finally relaxed knowing they are in his familiar zone and noticed the boy on his side was slightly shacking. He then looked at the boy’s attire. Black shirt and maroon blazer (velvet?), with a matching scarf tied on his neck. No sweater, no coat in this weather. A skinny leather jeans? With dress shoes??? What in the world was he thinking.

Jinyoung cleared his throat, “Is there any alternative to call you beside Kunpimook-ssi?”

“Bambam”

“.....thats a nickname or..?”

“My other name. Bambam.”

“Sure, Bambam. What did you think when you drive here in this clothes? Fall might be ended but the nights are still cold.”

“Its called fashion. Style. You got it?”

Jaebeom once again snorted, while Jinyoung mouth slightly hanging open by that statement. After a moment he closed his mouth and shook his head. Kids are dumb. Its proven by this one, Jinyoung thought. He let go of his coat and dropped it on Bambam. The boy whined but didn’t push it off.

“Its late, tomorrow you’ll be busy by orientation. If you’re sick, the headmaster would drill a hole in my forehead.”

After five minutes they arrived at B hall, a building that function as boys dormitory. They went up the staircase to second floor ( thank god , Jaebeom thought), turned right and stopped in front of the third door on their right. Jinyoung let out a key from his pocket and gave it to Bambam.

“This is your room key. You’ll be in this room for your whole life here, unless someone from the other room agreed to swap with you. Every room has two beds, small kitchen cabinet, and a bathroom. Every floor has a laundry room in the end of the corridor. Please don’t put more than three kilos into the machine, the last time a kid forced five kilos and we had to evacuate the whole building.”

Jinyoung thought for a moment, “Ah you got the school name card right?” Bambam nodded to this. “It is also serves as your debit card so make sure to keep it loaded if you don’t want an empty stomach.” He looked at Jaebeom to make sure, “I think thats enough..right?”

Jaebeom smiled, “It is, you gave him all the basics,” then looked at Bambam. “Now you go inside, get wash and sleep. Don’t be late or you’ll meet Jinyoungie for two days straight.”

Bambam scrunched his face, making Jinyoung glared at him. He quickly put the key into the keyhole and turning it until it clicked. He turned the handle and opened the door a little, but stopped to let go off the coat and gave it back to Jinyoung. Then he let himself in (stuck a little because of the big luggage), waved and whispered, “for your information hyung, your coat was so last season, but its warm so thanks!” Then closed the door.

Jaebeom and Jinyoung stunned and looked at each other then laughed. They let out a big sigh, then walked to the staircase, went up together until the fourth floor. They turned left and stopped in front of the second door on their left. Jinyoung let out another key and put it in the keyhole, turning it until it clicked and open the door.

“After you, hyung.”

Jaebeom put a palm on his chest and pretended to look surprised, “Ohh Jinyoungie, what a gentleman!” earning a smack in the arm from Jinyoung.

Jaebeom laughed and going in followed by Jinyoung who then closed the door, ready to end the night.


End file.
